


Intrepid

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [832]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: What a good little spy Ziva is.





	Intrepid

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/11/2001 for the word [intrepid](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/08/11/intrepid).
> 
> intrepid  
> Fearless; bold; brave; undaunted; courageous; as, an intrepid soldier; intrepid spirit.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #480 Spy.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Intrepid

The truth was Ziva had volunteered for the mission to infiltrate and spy on NCIS. Her intrepid spirit led her to believe that she would be the perfect woman for the job. She had no fear of discovery and she had no worries. 

She cooked up a plan with Ari to get her onto the MCRT. She had to play up her friendship with Jenny, but it was no burden. It hurt when she ended up having to betray her brother to stay on the team, but she knew that he would understand.

It’s the way their family was. Nothing mattered except the mission objective.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
